


sweater weather

by hyvckworld



Category: ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddles, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Sweater weather, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, jaywon, jaywon is so dry, jungwon is too pure, reviving this tag asf, weather arguement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyvckworld/pseuds/hyvckworld
Summary: "If you're colder than normal, I'll hug you with my sweater!" Jungwon cheerfully began, "I can wear oversized ones so we can both feel warmer!"Jay wanted to melt right there, Jungwon was too caring for his own good."Thank you, Jungwon" Jay sincerely said with a growing smile.
Relationships: Park Jongseong | Jay & Yang Jungwon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51
Collections: enhypen fics





	sweater weather

**Author's Note:**

> Hi lol, this tag was so dry and I just felt like contributing to it. This was written at 3 am and is still unedited pls don't judge besties :D

The pair of boys sighed as they realized they had wasted another day cooped up in Jay's room doing nothing but arguing about the weather.

"ok but think about it like this," Jungwon stressed before elaborating, "would you rather freeze to death or burn to death?"

Huffing in annoyance Jay retorted, "obviously burn to death, that would be way quicker than dying of hypothermia or starvation"

Jungwon rolled his eyes while tossing a plushie at Jay, earning a grunt from the older. 

Snickering, Jungwon flopped on Jay's bed and layed next to him. 

Jay, instantly aware of his surrounding, felt butterflies erupt in his stomach at his actions. Even though they probably meant nothing to Jungwon, those actions meant the world to Jay.

"Was it hot back in America?" Jungwon raised his eyebrows, propping him self up on his elbow.

Jay loved these moments, times where it was just Jungwon and him. No other problems or issues. He never wanted to leave that moment. If he could, Jay would freeze tome and stay there forever.

"..Jay..?" The younger snapped him out of his thoughts.

"oh, uh yeah sorry," Jay stuttered, realizing that he had been staring at the younger the whole time.

cheeks slightly painted red, he managed to stammer out, "yeah it's always hot where I used to live"

"no wonder you're so hung up on heat," Jungwon muttered, oblivious to Jay silently fawning over his every action.

"you must be homesick since it's almost always cold in korea.." Jungwon continued to think out loud.

"I didn't pick heat cuz I'm homesick," the half American absentmindedly muttered, earning a small knowing smile from Jungwon.

Jay loved Jungwon with his whole heart but his psychoanalyzations were something he'd never get used to. Interrupting his train of thought, Jungwon hugged the older.

"If you're colder than normal, I'll hug you with my sweater!" Jungwon cheerfully began, "I can wear oversized ones so we can both feel warmer!"

Jay wanted to melt right there, Jungwon was too caring for his own good.

"Thank you, Jungwon" Jay sincerely said with a growing smile.

He pulled the younger down to his bed, ignoring the small whines of protest, and held him close.

"You're too kind for your own good, Jungwon"


End file.
